Tía Sugu en acción
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Suguha se hace cargo del cuidado de su sobrina Yui mientras Kazuto y Asuna se van lejos una semana, y en el proceso Suguha sacará lo mejor de sí para darle a su sobrina una estancia de lo más agradable, y casualmente lo tiene todo a mano para hace eso posible. Oneshot.


Hola otra vez, si es que se acuerdan de mí. En esta oportunidad hago mi segundo OS de SAO, que al final no es lo que me había planteado en un principio, pero igual creo que es algo que vale la pena.

**Tía Sugu en acción**

Estaba esperando. Su hermanastro le dijo que iba a venir.

Suguha había estado dándole más vueltas a la cocina que una mosca, procurando que todo quedara impecable para cuando llegase Kazuto con la pequeña Yui, de quien tendría que cuidar mientras Kazuto y Asuna se iban de la ciudad a atender asuntos de trabajo. Suguha en cambio tenía toda la semana libre por delante, así que no tendría ningún problema para hacerse cargo de la niña.

Al momento en que suena el timbre, Suguha no deja pasar un solo segundo y atiende, encontrando efectivamente a Kazuto y a Yui agarrándole de la mano. La imagen de su hermano y sobrina le resultaba encantadora a la joven. Nunca se podría cansar de verlos.

─ Hola, Sugu ─ dice Kazuto, sacando a la chica de sus propios pensamientos ─. Siento mucho que tengas que hacer mi trabajo de cuidar a Yui, pero tengo que ir fuera de la ciudad de manera urgente ¿Puedes quedarte con ella esta semana? Prometo pagar todo el extra que tengas que invertir en su comida.

─ No hace falta que hagas nada. Para mí es un placer cuidar de Yui ─ responde Suguha sonrojada ─. Vamos a pasar una semana divertida, y ya verán que en cuanto ustedes regresen no va a querer soltarme.

─ Jaja, tomando en cuenta lo hábil y elocuente que eres, no me extrañaría si lo cumples ─ Kazuto suelta entonces la mano de Yui para pasarle las cosas a su hermanastra ─. Aquí está su ropa, sus útiles escolares y otras cosas que podrías necesitar.

─ ¿No puedo irme con ustedes, papá? ─ dice Yui con una mirada triste ─ No quiero que me dejen, quiero acompañarlos en su viaje.

─ Lo siento, hija, pero tu madre y yo no seremos capaces de atenderte durante el viaje, además que te vas a aburrir mucho.

─ ¡Puedo encontrar la manera de entretenerme mientras ustedes están ocupados!

─ Parece que Yui está muy apegada a ustedes, onii-chan ─ Suguha se agacha para estar a la altura de su sobrina ─. Ven conmigo, y te aseguro que vamos a pasar una semana grandiosa. Toma mi mano, cielo.

Yui infla los cachetes, dando una impresión bastante adorable, y finalmente cede a la petición de su tía y le da la mano. Kazuto sonríe al ver aquello y termina por despedirse de Suguha y Yui, siendo él mismo quien cierra la puerta. Luego de ello, Suguha guía a la pequeña hasta la cocina para así ir revisando con calma las cosas que Kazuto le había confiado.

─ A ver... sí, están todos tus materiales escolares, por lo que no hará falta ir a tu casa para buscarlos... Y también hay algunos pijamas... son bastante bonitos, Yui ¿Dónde te los compran?

─ Mi mamá los hizo ─ la respuesta de Yui sorprende a Suguha ─. Ha estado instruyéndose acerca de la elaboración de abrigos y pijamas hechos con tejido. Me dijo que pensaba hacerte una bufanda nueva para tu cumpleaños, tía Sugu.

─ Eso es muy lindo de parte de tu mamá. Ya estoy contando los días para recibir ese regalo, pero no le digas que ya sé su secreto, para así no arruinar el momento.

─ De acuerdo, tía Sugu.

Luego de eso, Suguha sigue revisando todas las cosas que Kazuto le envió. Eran bastantes cosas, pero supuso que era lo necesario para que Yui estuviera bien esa semana que iba a estar con ella en casa. Al levantar la mirada, nota que Yui estaba triste. Empática como era con la niña, y hábil para convencer a la gente con sus palabras, quiso saber qué le ocurría.

─ ¿Tienes algún problema, Yui? ¿Te sientes mal por algo?

─ Tía Sugu... E-esto no se lo he dicho a mis padres... No quiero causarles ninguna molestia...

─ Si algo malo está pasando, es obligatorio que informes a tus padres ─ le dice Suguha con seriedad y cariño ─. Después de todo, el trabajo de todo padre es preocuparse por sus pequeños, así que nunca calles nada que pueda hacerte sentir mal.

─ Hablas como si tuvieras hijos, tía Sugu.

─ Digamos que en cierto modo te siento mía, Yui ─ Suguha le hace señas con la mano a su sobrina para que se sentara en sus piernas, y ésta le obedece ─ ¿Te dijo una vez onii-chan que en secundaria traté de convertirme en su novia? No lo intenté más porque supe que ya nada podía hacer para vencer a tu mamá, pero da igual, que igual les saliste demasiado igualita a mí, y con eso ya me siento triunfadora. Cuando tú estabas pequeñita, estaba tan emocionada que pareciese como si hubiera sido yo quien te dio a luz, realmente lo llegué a sentir así, y te confieso que en un par de ocasiones traté de darte pecho para que comieras.

─ ¿Y funcionó? ─ dice Yui sorprendida.

─ Pues no, pero creo que el intento valió la pena, que al menos fue algo divertido. Bueno, el caso, es que para mí eres como una hija, y por eso me preocupas tanto como puedes preocupar a tus padres, así que dime ¿qué está pasando?

─ Es un chico de mi clase ─ dice Yui con vergüenza ─. Se burla de mí, me dice fea y me tira bolas de papel y no me deja comer tranquila en la hora del almuerzo. Es un abusón con todos los que son más bajos que él.

─ Ese niño seguramente se siente muy valiente molestando a los más débiles, pero a que entra en pánico si enfrenta a alguien de su mismo tamaño ─ opina Suguha molesta ─. No te preocupes, Yui. Ya verás que para el día de mañana le haré cambiar de opinión acerca de su pretendida superioridad. Nadie se mete con mi familia y se queda tan tranquilo.

Yui no estaba segura de lo que Suguha estaba intentando decir, pero la seguridad de aquellas palabras la reconfortaba, por lo que no pudo evitar abrazarla, y Suguha le devuelve el gesto. Para cuando ambas cortan el abrazo y Yui se levanta de las piernas de su tía, la pequeña ve un afiche que estaba sobre la mesa, lo toma y ve a la misma Suguha usando una peluca rubia y blandiendo una espada. La imagen obviamente resultaba bastante diferente, pero era demasiado improbable que se tratara de una simple coincidencia que su tía tuviera ese afiche, y que encima tuviera su nombre en una esquina.

─ Tía Sugu, ¿tú eres la actriz que interpreta a la superheroína Leafa? ¡Es sorprendente!

─ ¿No es obvio el parecido? ─ dice Suguha entre risas, y Yui niega con la cabeza ─ Pues así es. Soy una guerrera del amor y la justicia, proveniente del mundo de las hadas y que lucha incansablemente contra los injustos y malvados... Soy la poderosa Leafa, el terror de todos los villanos, y defensora de los niños y de todas las cosas buenas ─ remata haciendo varias poses que maravillan a su sobrina ─. Me alegra saber que conoces mi serie, Yui.

─ ¿Bromeas, tía? Nunca me pierdo tus programas, y también papá y mamá disfrutan de aquellos episodios en que derrotas a los criminales con tus magistrales muestras de dominio de la espada y la manera en que vuelas usando tus alas de hada.

─ ¿De verdad? Pues onii-chan nunca me mencionó eso. Voy a tener que regañarlo la próxima vez que hable con él. Como sea, ¿quieres que te haga una función especial y única como Leafa? ─ Yui asiente emocionada ─ Pues quédate aquí un momento, que voy a tener que cambiarme.

Suguha se va de allí casi a la carrera, y Yui se sienta, esperando pacientemente a la llegada de su guerrera favorita de la tele.

* * *

**Cinco minutos después**

─ ¡Tadá! ─ finalmente aparece Suguha, ya completamente cambiada, usando aquel traje mayoritariamente verde, algo escotado y con unas alas transparentes atrás; la peluca rubia que la hacía ver bastante diferente; y rematado aquello por unos lentes de contacto para que sus ojos fueran verdes ─ ¡Acaba de llegar la paladina de la justicia, la guerrera originaria del reino de las hadas! Y tú debes ser Yui, ¿no? Escuché que tienes problemas en la escuela.

─ ¡Te ves todavía mejor en persona! ─ Yui cierra sus puños y las pone frente a su pecho por la emoción ─ ¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo, tía Sugu?

─ ¿Tía Sugu? No sé de quién estás hablando, que yo soy la valiente Leafa, pero si quieres un autógrafo, con muchísimo gusto te lo doy ─ Suguha saca un papelito que tenía en el salón y lo firma ─. Para mi preciosa y adorable sobrina. Con mucho amor, Leafa... Listo, aquí tienes, Yui ─ la niña recibe el autógrafo, y se notaba muy contenta ─. Haces mucho ruido para ser solo un autógrafo, cuando te debería emocionar que eres pariente de la verdadera Leafa y que pasarás una semana entera en su casa con ella, puesto que ahora tengo la semana libre.

─ Lo sé, tía Sugu... o mejor dicho tía Leafa. Pero es que igual siempre quise tener un autógrafo tuyo. Mis amigos y yo siempre hablamos de lo genial que sería tener tu autógrafo y conocerte personalmente.

─ Se te nota el entusiasmo. Pero vamos de una vez a hacer la comida ¿Estás dispuesta a ayudarme con eso?

─ ¡Claro que sí! Siempre ayudo a mi mamá cuando ella cocina.

─ Yo creo que quien sí necesita ayuda a la hora de cocinar es onii-chan. A él nunca se le ha dado bien esas cosas ─ dice Suguha entre risas ─. En ese caso acompáñame, pequeña humana. Tenemos una importantísima misión de saciar nuestros estómagos para que podamos enfrentar juntas al mal.

Yui asiente contenta y accede a ayudar a su tía. Por un momento se le había olvidado completamente todo el temor y el nerviosismo que había sentido cuando su padre la había traído.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Suguha llevaba de la mano a su sobrina a la escuela, la cual apretaba su agarre por el nerviosismo que le causaba tener que enfrentarse al abusón del que le había comentado a su tía. Casualmente aquel chico se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela, presumiendo delante de otros niños, y Yui se da cuenta que la estaba mirando. Estaba más que claro que estaba preparado para molestarlo otra vez.

─ Pero mira quién llegó, es cara de ardilla ─ dice el chico con tono bravucón ─ ¿Qué pasa? Parece que no están papi y mami para defenderte, y ahora se trajo a su niñera para que le cambie el pañal, jejeje.

─ ¿Ese es el chico? ─ Yui asiente, y Suguha se acerca al chico ─ ¿Te crees muy valiente haciendo llorar a una niña?

─ Y esa chica es bastante bonita, no como tú, cara de ardilla ─ dice el chico, ignorando lo que dijo Suguha.

─ Parece que no has entendido ─ Suguha en ese momento usa un dedo para golpearle en la frente al chico ─. Deja a las niñas en paz, o te las verás conmigo.

─ ¡Eso dolió, señora! ─ se queja el chico mientras se lleva las manos en la frente ─ ¡Es muy cobarde que un adulto le pegue a un niño, ¿sabías?

─ Me sorprende que tengas en cuenta algo así, pues es igualmente cobarde que un niño se meta con una niña sin ningún motivo ─ responde Suguha con una mirada vacía y amenazante ─. El abuso de la fuerza, sea quien sea quien lo haga, es muestra de cobardía y de falta de personalidad, así que te lo advierto una sola vez para que no te agarre desprevenido después: Deja a mi sobrina en paz, o tú y yo tendremos serios problemas.

─ ¡Papá, una señora rara me está amenazando! ─ grita el chico, asustado por las palabras de Suguha.

─ ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ─ se acerca el padre del chico, y ponía una mala cara ─ ¿Quién anda metiéndose con mi hijo?

─ Yo ─ Suguha da un paso al frente, sin amedrentarse en lo más mínimo, pese a que el hombre era una cabeza más alto que ella ─, y como no le enseñe a su hijo sobre tener buenos modales, voy a meterme también con usted.

─ Oiga usted, jovencita, usted no tiene derecho a impedir que un niño se entretenga sanamente, así que déjelo en paz y métase con alguien de su tamaño… ─ el hombre no continúa, pues Suguha lo agarra del cuello y lo empuja contra la pared, asustando a todos los niños y padres que estaban cerca mirando.

─ Escúcheme bien, pues esto lo diré una sola vez: El "sano entretenimiento" de su hijo va en perjuicio de mi sobrina, por lo que yo no lo veo tan sano como me dice, así que si no pone en orden a su hijo y le enseña a respetar a los niños que son más débiles que él, créame que me sentiré con derecho a darle una buena reprimenda, y como usted intente protestar o algo más para justificarlo, le dejo la cara como un mapamundi por ser un mal padre y no saber educar a su niño. Así le pongo las cosas, y espero haber sido lo bastante clara ¿De acuerdo?

El hombre termina por asentir temeroso, y Suguha lo suelta para luego verlo hablar inmediatamente con el niño y alejarlo de ella, sabiendo que no les convenía retarla. Los demás niños se mostraban bastante sorprendidos ante la actitud mostrada por Suguha. En ese momento la joven era la idol de la escuela, lo cual la hace sentir un poco apenada. Yui corre hacia ella y la abraza, bastante agradecida.

─ ¿Cómo le hiciste, tía Sugu? ¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte?

─ Jamás he dejado la práctica del kendo, y gracias a eso me he podido mantener en forma, algo que me sirve bastante en mi trabajo. Si quieres te enseño, y de ese modo nadie se volverá a meter contigo ni con tus amigos ¿qué te parece?

Yui asiente, y poco después suena la campana de inicio de clases, por lo que Yui y todos los demás niños entran a la escuela, y la pequeña ya no sentía ningún temor hacia el bravucón, pues le bastaba con acusarlo con Suguha para que le haga sentir el verdadero terror. Con eso la mayor estaba demostrando que era capaz de convertirse en superheroína sin necesidad de disfrazarse de Leafa, y con muchísimo gusto lo volvería a hacer por su sobrina.

* * *

**Por la noche**

Gracias a la acción de Suguha, ni Yui ni ningún otro niño había sido objeto de abusos en todo el día, algo que hace que Suguha se alegrara bastante mientras estaba preparando el baño para ambas. También relataba Yui lo emocionados que estaban sus amigos cuando les comentó que era sobrina de Leafa.

─ No les debiste decir, ahora me prestarán demasiada atención cuando te lleve nuevamente a la escuela ─ dice Suguha sonrojada.

─ ¿Por qué te da pena, tía? Pensé que como actriz eso era algo normal para ti.

─ En realidad no lo es tanto. Una cosa es hacer mis poses ensayadas delante de unas cuantas cámaras, y otra es tener que actuar en vivo y directo ante el público. Es un poco vergonzoso hacer esas cosas. Sólo me permití hacer eso ayer ante ti porque personalmente me hacía ilusión hacerlo y porque eres mi sobrina.

─ Oh, lo siento mucho, tía Sugu.

─ Bueno, eso no importa. A lo mejor la cosa no pasará de sencillamente que se apiñen enfrente mío para pedirme autógrafos. Puedo lidiar con eso, que ya tengo algo de práctica.

Yui asiente, y ya el baño estaba listo, por lo que ambas se preparan para bañarse juntas. El momento resultaba bastante tranquilo, y ambas disfrutaban del agua y demás, aunque Yui de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas de reojo a Suguha, o mejor dicho, a su busto, cosa que su tía llega a notar cuando ambas estaban en la tina.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Mi mamá no tiene pechos tan grandes como los tuyos, tía Sugu ¿Cómo le hiciste para tenerlos así?

─ Es un poco vergonzoso ese tema, ¿sabes? ─ Suguha se mira el pecho con un nuevo sonrojo adornando su rostro ─ Pues la verdad es que no tengo ningún secreto. Supongo que es genético, o la alimentación tendrá algo que ver, no sé. Como sea, no creo que necesites preocuparte por ello. Con lo pegadita que saliste a mí, no me extrañaría que tu cuerpo se desarrolle igual que el mío.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ dice Yui con estrellas en sus ojos.

─ O incluso mejor, si te comes todo lo que te sirven y haces ejercicio para así crecer grande y fuerte.

Yui se pone a pegar brincos dentro de la bañera, salpicando por todas partes mientras celebraba que, en efecto, era una buena niña que nunca desechaba lo que le ponían en el plato, y Suguha no puede evitar reír ante aquella actitud tan alegre. Al cabo de un rato retoman su faena de terminar el proceso de baño, y cada una se encarga de secarle el pelo a la otra.

* * *

**Una semana después**

─ Hemos regresado ─ avisa Kazuto al momento en que Suguha le abre la puerta, y Asuna venía con él ─. Lamentamos haber llegado tan tarde. El clima por allá interrumpió buena parte del itinerario de vuelos en el aeropuerto.

─ No importa, onii-chan. Ya yo estaba enterada por las noticias ─ le responde Suguha antes de dejar pasar a la pareja ─. Puede que hoy me haya reintegrado a las grabaciones, pero igual fue muy divertido. Yui se portó muy bien en el set de grabación, y mis compañeros no paraban de decir que es un amor de niña. Oh, y también lo ha pasado genial con las clases particulares de kendo que le di.

─ ¿De verdad? Eso es fantástico, Suguha-chan. Algo de autodefensa siempre es bueno ─ dijo Asuna sonriente ─ ¡Yui, es hora de regresar a casa! ¿Yui?

─ No quiero regresar a casa todavía, mamá ─ dice Yui haciendo un puchero ─ ¿No puedo quedarme un día más con tía Sugu?

─ ¿Qué te dije, onii-chan? ─ dice Suguha con tono bromista ─ Te prometí que Yui iba a querer quedarse conmigo, y he aquí mi promesa cumplida.

─ Sí, se nota ─ dice Kazuto con una gota en la nuca.

Suguha y Yui se sonríen y sueltan unas risitas, y Kazuto y Asuna se las quedan mirando.

─ Cualquiera diría que son madre e hija. Suguha-chan parece más su madre que yo ─ opina Asuna.

─ A veces me pregunto en qué momento se entrometió Suguha cuando terminé embarazándote ─ dice Kazuto por su parte, y ambos terminan encogiéndose de hombros.

─ Por cierto, onii-chan, nunca le comentaste a Yui que yo trabajo haciendo el papel de Leafa ¿Por qué no le dijiste?

─ ¿No lo hiciste? Yo creí que sí ─ dijo Asuna sorprendida, pero con tono neutral.

─ Se me había pasado hacerlo. No fue por nada malo, Sugu ─ se excusa Kazuto.

─ Eso espero, aunque sé que eres alguien sincero ─ dice Suguha esbozando una sonrisa ─. Pues de otro modo, la paladina Leafa te dará una lección.

─ Parece que le agarró gusto a interpretar su papel delante de Yui ─ dice Asuna mientras ve a su hija imitar el gesto de su tía.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Aquí dejo mi segundo OS de Sword Art Online! Sé que no es lo que muchos esperaban, luego de lo que terminó siendo mi primer OS (seguro querían más suculencia de Kirito, pero con Asuna o Sinon, cochinotes XD). Pues no, por ahora descanso de todo eso, que para enero será que vuelva al ruedo en ese sentido (aunque claro, ya tengo unas cuantas misiones asignadas para cuando el momento llegue). Como sea, hasta aquí lo dejo, y espero que les haya gustado leer esto tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

Hasta otra


End file.
